Free as the wind
by mugu
Summary: Twelve years ago, Naruto has been abducted during the Kyuubi incident. Yet, a blond girl accompanied of a said big brother came back to the Fire countries for unknown reasons. Yep, shitty summary.


A/N: No, you don't dream, it's really a story that features a FemNaruto and Naruto altogether, though they won't be lovers. So, sorry incest lovers, it will be for a next time! No need to say this story happens in an AU. I don't fix the plot yet, it's just some "bunnies" ideas that have tormented me a bit too much that past few days. Truly, it can be considered as a spin-off of a story I've barely began, but ahahah... Just try to read it. Have fun!

* * *

**Chapter one:**

**~ The fight shall begin ~**

* * *

Kakashi, son of Konoha's White Fang, the Yondaime's disciple, and also an elite jounin in his twenties. His task today was to make a survey about the "Youngest Talents" tournament. If you had asked him his opinion, he would have told you that he was really reluctant about fulfilling this very duty, but as the Sandaime's orders could not be disobeyed, he complied unwillingly. It was the sad truth that bound him this sultry morning. He knew that he would take a lot of time the next days to wash his laundries. Sweat, grime, were the results of two hours of walking. Not really entertaining, he thought bitterly.

Sighting, he entered the open-aired arena. This one was located ten kilometers away from the hidden village of the leaves, inside the forest. The enormous trees were in sight inside the amphitheater. Sands, some spot where some genin teams had put grasses, the flat terrain was pleasant enough to not disturb the movements of the further competitors.

This tournament was organized by Konoha. Anybody was free to participate, while the sole condition was to be under fifteen years old, the legal age of the adulthood in the Fire Country. The organizers were both Mizuki and Iruka, two chuunin charged of the education of the future ninjas in the Academy. They had registered the rookie of the Year, the survivor of the Uchiha family; Sasuke, to this championship.

Kakashi looked stolidly at his soon-to-be _student_ who seemed eager to prove his worth, as he considered himself that the graduating exams were too much easy. But what the boy didn't know yet, is that even he would be surprised by his future contestant.

* * *

Few leaves fell down from the trees on the dusty road. Footprints on trees were heard. Some small, others large. Then, suddenly, a yellow lighting emerged from the bushes, as two silhouettes appeared in the glade. One was little, the other tall. Both bore the scent of the Northern Forests, of pine needles and woods, that slowly rose from their ample back cloak. Their hood hid their features, but the most keen eyes could still distinguish the blond mane that sorted from their garment.

"So, it's Konoha? The reputation of this village is really overrated!" squealed a young girl voice. The tallest one chuckled from the remark, and answered softly as gentle blue eyes shone from the cape.

"Don't underestimate this village, sweetheart, or you might have surprises..."

"So?" A gloved hand ruffled her hair under her hood. "Yes... And... Don't forget your promise to me."

The petty child seemed to pout. "Not to use either ninjutsu or genjutsu in there? It's sooooo boring!" The most aged of the two sighted heavily.

"Don't break it. I know how you _love_ draw everybody's attention on you, but today isn't a day where you can do everything you want." He patted _dangerously_ her left ear. "Perhaps... if you know what I mean?"

She withdrew abruptly from his _embrace_ before she stick out her tongue and cried out: "Catch me if you can!"

She then disappeared in a blue and blurred pattern. The atmosphere began suddenly tense. However, instead of becoming nervous, the remaining individual appeared to be rather amused. He took a relaxed stance; palms open, arms loosen, eyes closed. From above, birds were chirping. On the right, a rabbit was eating some vegetable. On the left, some waves of a lake ripped onto the bay.

Suddenly, two shurikens hurled out towards him. He caught them absentmindedly between two phalanx of his left hand. A hand sprout from the ground, catching his right ankle. Then, a blond-haired girl with two flying pigtails threw him a high kick to his right temple that he blocked with ease. He threw back the two small black blades he held to the short figure that became once again blurred.

"You'll never beat me, sweetheart, if you don't innovate a bit."

In response to his shout, a giant fireball appeared from nowhere and encompassed him completely in an embraced sphere. With a wide gesture of the hand, he dissipated the previous flames that had not even burn his upper cloth.

The remnants of the blaze then suddenly revolved around his arm in a whirl. The fire trail followed the lengthiness of his arm, and finished in the palm of his hand to materialize a ball of pure concentrated energy.

"The chakra nature is complex. It can be both used as a lethal weapon and..." He threw nonchalantly the ball skyward that exploded in a rainbow. "As the source of the most beautiful things of this world, yet..." A thunderbolt flashed out from some bushes next to him. "I don't expect you to catch its true meaning still," he affirmed with mirth.

A "Tss..." answered to his remark, and the little girl appeared with a similar ball to his. This one swirled her blue as vivid fluid in her hand directed to his head.

Smiling, he just lifted up his hand, so their fingers met. The girl widened her eyes as she saw her jutsu being disrupted with her big brother's chakra. The previous sphere dissolved and the man took the opportunity to seize her. For the impetus from her jump, they got ejected on five meters away, sliding on the dirty ground. As she opened her eyes, she saw a mischievous smirk emerging from her brother's hood. Hands went to her sides, and she got tickled mercilessly. Her light chuckles resounded in the forest until she begged to her torturer:

"Please, Oni-chan, spare me." Between two chuckles, her brother asked genuinely curious; "And what did you do to deserve my mercy?"

"Because I am... cute?" He snorted and head-poked her, as he released her from his tight embrace. They rested a bit on the soil, the girl gasping and sweating loudly from her efforts.

"At least, I concede that you did your best against me. For this, I give you the right to participate to the 'Youngest Talents' tournaments."

She shrieked. "Really? Really?! You swear?!" He nodded and she made her dance of victory, but she calmed down once her brother ordered to her: "but your promise shall remain the same, you mustn't show your techniques there." She sighted and agreed before she ran away joyfully towards the giant arena.

A shadow carrying a large sword on the back appeared from the trees beside the man sat on his improvised couch.

"I think I'll never manage to surprise you, right?" the newcomer asked, and the adult in the hood scratched his head.

"I guess you're right... My _training_ has forced me to check automatically my surroundings." The silhouette seemed to glare him.

"And you _still_ refuse to show me _how _your true skills." The _sage_ smiled as he suddenly caught in his hands a flower that he let fly to the blue sky. "What's that?" barked his interlocutor. The man sat turned his head to him, and dedicated to the swordsman a sweet grin. "A hint - something you must discover by yourself."

In exchange, the shadow mumbled something nasty as a sinister laugh followed: "Uhuh, my disciple will beat your monster of sister this time, I've specifically train him for this for six years."

A silence broke in the clearing before the individual sat looked up at the sky. Some clouds were taking the form of foxes. "That's right, _my friend_..." he murmured dolorously "Yet..."

An ominous wind came from behind, and discovered finally the veil of the man, that couldn't be more than thrifty. He had three whisker on his cheeks, and his creased eyes were underlined by bags. His hair, blond naturally, became at the spot to be gray. His skin was bronzed, result of many years spent under the sun of a desert. However, one feature was peculiar to him; those were his red and crackled eyes.

"I have trained her personally, and so, since her birth."

_As she won't disappointed me_._ Never_.

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome to the Great Show! Our competitors are great as this evnt will be! Take place, take place! You shall be enthralled by the Flame of Youths!" declaimed the green clad lunatic who took a pose who seemed to mean "come at me bro!" directly dedicated to a silver-haired and masked man who happened to read a book, whose book's content appeared to be very despicable, as the perverted chuckles of him were.

"What?" He asked confusedly as everybody glared at him. "I didn't know that there were so much people who admire Takeshi way to-"

"Ladies and Gentlemen, there the competitors!" the Green Beast shouted, his big eyebrows frown.

Eight figures appeared from the orange wall's hole:

The first one was androgynous by his long black hair that lapped freely on his back. Two long locks were cascading his shoulders. His face was not visible because a mask with four waves inscribed on it hid his features, but he was presented as a genin from the hidden village of the Mist.

The second stood on all four, and his warms were so long that they enables him to walk as an animal.

The third had red bags beneath his pleated eyes and wore a blank kimono with large sleeves. A big purple rope circled his waist and his silver hair fell up to his neck. A black shuriken-like mark was printed on his torso, and he didn't seem convenient.

The fourth had all white eyes with pupil in. His hair was uniformly black and curvy. Bandages were placed on his hands that degassed from this beige coat.

The fifth wore purple signs on the face, and was accompanied by a dog. He was probably from the Inuzuka clan.

The sixth was a gloomy boy with crows' wings-like hair. At his sight, some girls teen squealed and put up a banner saying "Sasuke, you're the best, you'll pown those noobs rightly!", who was obviously ignored by the thirteen years old lad.

The seventh was also black-haired and wore a tank top as black pants, a bloc note within his gloved hands.

And finally, the eight, was an apparently blond girl whose features were once again hid by a mask that probably supposed to represent a vixen.

"The competitors shall approach to get their _number_!" called the green clad ninja holding now a box that had the same colors of his clothes.

The last comer; the girl, went before the guy first. She plunged a swift hand in the box. Before she resorted a ball with the number one inscribed in capital letters on, the wrinkled man asked; "what's your name, sweaty?"

The girl lifted her head to him. "Naruko", she said atone.

"Naruko is good name certainly. Why are you participating to this tournament?" She promptly answered: "because my brother ordered me to."

"Oh? And where is your brother sweaty?" She seemed to look behind him, but when he turned back, he saw nobody.

"My brother is not here yet," she continued now slightly amused. Confused, the green clad ninja patted her head. "Okay, next!"

And so and on, the first took the eight place. The second got the number six and the third got the three simply.

When the fourth candidate approached the jounin, this one seemed to glare intensively at him. A glare that probably meant: "you better win this if you don't want leek fifty times around the village's walls." This one gulped and took the number seven. When the boy looked at the androgynous and masked teenager, he sighted at ease.

So, the fifth came and went back quickly getting the number five. The seventh the fourth.

The last one to pick up his number was the rooky of the year; Sasuke. "I guess the remaining one is the second place, dear newly formed genin. You are so lucky to be able to fight such cute girl." The gloomy boy murmured something about the girls being useless and returned back to the others. The said useless girl was making waves at him cordially.

"Now! The first and the second chosen by the fate shall advance on the terrain of their dreams!"

Sasuke with one jump landed on the tiled fighting zone, as the other contestants sat on the orange wall of the amphitheater. Only the young masked blond girl remained where she was, observing her surroundings. She hummed deeply the soft flagrance of the future fights she would realize. She was just a bid sad that her brother wasn't still there to observe her, though he affirmed he'd come from the last round. She shall not disappoint him. He promised her that if she managed to get to the last round without using her _techniques_, he would be willing to tell more about their parents; their regrettably deceased parents. He had told her in the past that they sacrificed their life for her well-being and the well-being of their folks, and she should be proud to inherit such lineage.

She felt then a delicious zephyr coming from the North that made fell leaves lasciviously on the bleachers. The girl caught a leave within her small hand, and she felt like she was back at home finally after twelve years of exile. She sighted heavily, and opened her blue years where she could see through her mask her future adversary, a boy who looked down on her contemptuously.

She grinned.

"I guess... It's time to get wild."

She had no idea how the whirlpool of her life would submerge the world.


End file.
